There are a number of programmable devices that include programming or other information on the device itself. Typically, such information is written only in a single language. For example, a thermostat sold in the United States may provide programming information written only in English. While such information may be understood by a majority of U.S. consumers, there are still many consumers who do not understand English, are not comfortable with English or otherwise prefer a different language. Many of these consumers may avoid such English-only programmable devices altogether, and, as a result, the available market for such devices becomes unnecessary limited. Further, even if such consumers decide to purchase the device, proper programming of the device may prove to be cumbersome, which can lead to consumer frustration with the product and negative impressions of the associated brand or manufacturer. Thus, there is a need for a programmable device that can minimize such concerns.